leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ether
|} The Ether (Japanese: ピーピーエイド PP Aid) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It restores 10 for one of a Pokémon's moves. It has three improved counterparts: Max Ether, Elixir, and Max Elixir. In the core series games Price / |N/A| 600}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it fully restores 10 for one of its moves. Description |Restores the PP of the selected move by 10.}} |Restores some PP of one move.}} |Restores 10 PP of one move.}} |Restores a selected move's PP by 10 points for one Pokémon.}} |Restores the PP of a selected move by 10.}} |It restores the PP of a Pokémon's selected move by a maximum of 10 points.}} |This medicine can restore 10 PP to a single selected move that has been learned by a Pokémon.}} |This medicine can be used to restore 10 PP to a single selected move that has been learned by a Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Mt. Moon, S.S. Anne, and | |- | | Glitter Lighthouse, Goldenrod Department Store, Ilex Forest, Mt. Mortar, Burned Tower, Routes and | Lake of Rage (show large ), Mystery Gift, Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS (500 s) |- | | Petalburg City, Petalburg Woods, , , | , Trainer Hill |- | | Mt. Moon, S.S. Anne, | |- | | Pyrite Cave (×3) | |- | | Agate Village, ONBS, Cipher Lab (×2), Realgam Tower (×2; Novice Battle Bingo completion prize) | |- | | Eterna Forest, Mt. Coronet (×3) , Stark Mountain , Routes , , , , , , | |- | | Glitter Lighthouse, Goldenrod Department Store, Ilex Forest (×2), Mt. Mortar (×2), Burned Tower, Ecruteak City, | Lake of Rage (show large ) |- | | | , , |- | | Challenger's Cave, Cold Storage, Desert Resort, Twist Mountain, (×2) | Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Scientist Simon or Scientist Blythe) |- | | Pokémon World Tournament, Virbank Complex | Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Scientist Simon or Scientist Blythe), Join Avenue ( ) |- | | | |- | | Couriway Town, Frost Cavern, Laverre City, Cyllage City, Camphrier Town, , , Parfum Palace | Lumiose City (500 PM), (except Glittering Cave), |- | | Petalburg City, Petalburg Woods, , , , Mirage Island (west of ) | Mauville City (500 PM), (except Mirage spots), |- | | | (60 PM - fewer than 20 Medals), (48 PM - 20 Medals or more) |- | | , Hau'oli City, Hau'oli Cemetery, Ten Carat Hill, Paniola Ranch | Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | , Hau'oli City, Hau'oli Cemetery | Festival Plaza ( ) Big Wave Beach, Ula'ula Beach, Heahea Beach, Poni Beach (4 BP) |- | | Mt. Moon, Routes , , and | |} |} Wonder Launcher The Ether appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 12 points to use. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Chipping Away at Regirock, after a rendered 's 's unusable during his Battle Pyramid challenge by reducing its to zero with , Emerald used an Ether by his on Shedinja to restore it. In the TCG Ether was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era) in the expansion. It has never been reprinted. This allows the player to look at the top card of their deck, then attach it to one of their Pokémon if it is a basic . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＰＰ單項小補劑 PP回復劑 |zh_cmn=ＰＰ單項小補劑 / ＰＰ单顶小补剂 PP小補劑 |da=Æter |fr=Huile |de=Äther |it=Etere |ko=PP에이드 PP Aid |pt_br=Éter |es=Éter |sv=Eter |vi=Thuốc bổ trợ PP }} Category:Medicine Category:PP-restoring items de:Äther es:Éter fr:Huile it:Eteri ja:ピーピーエイド zh:ＰＰ单项小补剂（道具）